Fantasía con sabor a chocolate
by Zelshamada
Summary: ¿Sabes lo difícil que es estar con alguien, y no corresponder de la manera correcta? La mente y el corazón se pueden unir. [Slash]


**Harry Potter.**

_"Fantasía con sabor a chocolate__"_

**[~~~~~~~]**

Notas1:

Otro invento más. Petra volvió loca.

**_ADVERTENCIA_**: El fic presente posee contenido sexual, si no te gusta, no lo leas. Cada quién es libre. También, tiene Slash -- JP/RL [Aunque el acto no lo es], igualmente, sino te gusta: Puedes irte sin pataleo alguno.

_ACLARACIÓN:_ Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, son de Rowling, por lo tanto, creo que se entiende, que no hago esto con fines de lucro, sino para entretener.

Ojalá les guste.

**[~~~~~~~]**

Sus cuerpos estaban desnudos desde hacía ya un rato. Posiblemente, la ropa que antes los cubría, estaría regada en el suelo de la habitación de él.

El _juego_ empezaba a ponerse más caliente. Pero, no por eso, estaban felices.

¿Has tratado de hacer el amor, con alguien que simplemente no le quieres de esa manera? ¿Puedes traicionar a tu corazón enamorado? ¿Eso es posible?

A él le estaba costando mucho mantener los ojos cerrados e imaginar; pero ella parecía darle poca importancia.

Tomó los labios de la chica con una extraña desesperación, producida por el deseo de querer poseer a otra persona.

_Picante..._ Sus besos tenían ese delirante sabor. Y el hecho de saborearlo, lo desesperó aún más.

_Él **no** quería tener esos labios entre los suyos. Quería, necesitaba, otros... Que supieran a chocolate._

Succionó con fuerza el labio superior de ella, y ésta lanzó un gemido que indicaba que le gustaba el acto.

Apretó fuertemente los ojos de nuevo. Ese tonto dgemido, volvió a desencordar con lo que su mente, empecinadamente, le hacía imaginar.

_Estaba convencido. Él no la quería a ella. El único que quería..._

Posó su mano en el hombro de la chica, y empezó a deslizarla hacía abajo, en una caricia. Maldita sea. Aquel era un brazo suave, y femenino.

_... Tenía los brazos delgados, pero masculinos._

Su mente se encargó de manipular el tacto: Volvía a imaginar.

_Tenía ojos café claro, y cabello castaño. _

El acto se hizo menos desesperado. Posó su mano izquierda en el cuello de la chica, y como los ojos bien cerrados, empezando a descender.

_En una palabra (su nombre): Remus._

El sentir el suave abdomen, lo hizo excitarse con mayor intensidad no sólo por las atenciones a su cuerpo, sino también, porque en su mente, amaba a su compañero.

Llegó hasta la entrepierna de ella, y eso lo haló de nuevo a la realidad.

_Remus no estaba con él y nunca lo estaría, porque Remus **no lo quería de esta manera.**_

Masajeó con rapidez aquella parte sensible, y ella no pudo reprimir un grito de placer.

_Frustración. Desesperación. Tristeza._

Hace tiempo que quiso concentrarse en el cuerpo de su novia, pero descubrió desilusionado, que eso no lo ayudaba.

-... James... - Jadeó ella con suavidad a su oído, desesperándolo un poco más sin quererlo- _Hazlo..._

James tragó saliva con dificultad.

-_Lily..._

Abrió sus ojos un momento, para poder contemplar el semblante de _Lily_. Y besó sus labios con cariño, con amistad.

_ James sabía que Lily **sí** lo quería. Pero..._

Volteó sus cuerpos, y Lily quedó acomodaba sobre él. James cerró los ojos, y casi inconscientemente, siguió imaginando a Remus.

Lily empezó a besar su cuello.

_Remus empezó a besar su cuello._

-¡Ah!- No lo reprimió James.

Y Lily empezó a bajar, besando todo el recorrido.

_Y Remus empezó a bajar, besando todo el recorrido._

_... Todo su cuerpo._

Cuando Lily llegó a su entrepierna...

_La lengua de Remus lo hizo sentirse en el cielo. Porque, cuando se está con la persona que uno quiere..._

-¡¡¡Aaahh!!!

_... Todo parece tan perfecto._

-... Rem... -Jadeó James.

_Remus empezó a subir de nuevo marcándolo todo con su lengua._

Lily le besó con pasión. 

_Y él respondió con misma intensidad el beso de Remus._

Sin esperar más, James cambió de posición, preparado para penetrar el cuerpo de su enamorado.

-Te quiero, James.- Le dijo Lily con dulzura.

Él abrió los ojos con algo de desconcierto, y observó durante algunos segundos a su bella novia.

Y le sonrió.

-Yo también, Lily.- Le dijo con sinceridad.

Y la poseyó con mucha suavidad. Sabiendo _muy bien_ con quién lo hacía, y sin dejarse dominar por ningún otro sentimiento, que no fuera cariño hacia la persona con la cual compartía la cama.

-Yo sí te quiero, Lily...- Pudo jadearle en su oído, mientras que grandes olas de placer le invadían- Te quiero muchísimo. _Te amo a mi manera._

Un merecido orgasmo sacudió sus cuerpos, dejándolos agotados, y marcando el final al encuentro carnal.

James sintió como, con algo de torpeza, Lily se acomodaba entre sus brazos con una sonrisa, pera después, caer dormida.

Potter observó el techo de su habitación sin detallar absolutamente nada, a causa de no tener sus anteojos puestos.

Debía dejar de hacer eso.

No podía engañar a Lily, a pesar de que ella sabía de quién estaba enamorado. Debía parar la costumbre de imaginarse el cuerpo de Remus, cuando era Lily el que lo hacía sentirse querido.

Y lo increíble: Lily lo aceptaba, y lo comprendía. 

No mintió al decir que la amaba. Pero, su corazón, era de Remus_._

Era casi injusto. Lily estaba enamorada de él, pero, éste no le correspondía como era debido. James estaba enamorado de Remus, pero el hombre lobo estaba demasiado ocupado perdiéndose en los ojos de Sirius... Y viceversa. 

Al menos, podría decirse, que estaba alegre por ambos.

Lily se movió un poco entre sus brazos, para pasar a abrazarlo.

Y por primera vez en días, James sonrió con tranquilidad en su corazón.

 Sí, él estaba enamorado de Remus, pero, Lily lo amaba, y pensaba corresponderle, con **todo** su corazón,... y su mente.

 Con ella a su lado, ambos serían felices. ¿Por qué no? Tal vez, dentro de algún tiempo caería enamorado de ella.

_Y todo sería perfecto._

Pero, ahora...

-No importa- Susurró al aire, mientras que cerraba los ojos con intención de dormirse-. Yo sí la amo. Y soy capaz de todo por ella.

Y cayó en el mundo de Morfeo. Para soñar...

_Con Remus, y su labios sabor a chocolate._

**[~~~~~~~]**

**_¡Finiquiten!_**__

Notas finales:

 Bueno... Quedó raro. No sólo eso, está in entendible. Pero, así salió: Culpen a Petra.

Tenía tanto tiempo deseando hacer un JP/RL que salió *esto*, y lo siento, prometo hacer otro más decente [Y con un final feliz], cuando se me ocurra otra idea.

\\3 de enero del 2004\\ Primera historia.

Mi e-mail -- _zelshamada@hotmail.com_

Gracias por leer

¡No te pierdas!

Zelshamada.


End file.
